Retail transactions are processed at a point-of-sale (POS) or checkout lane. In particular, a POS or checkout lane is where a customer makes a payment in exchange for retail goods or services. In retail stores where floor space is limited, mobile computing devices can be used to perform POS transactions. Mobile POS transactions streamline the customer's checkout experience.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.